The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena fragrans, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘Dradorco’. Its market class is PLT/383.
Parentage: The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as one of a number of a naturally occurring, single branch mutations of Dracaena fragrans ‘2004031C’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,796), discovered at the inventor's nursery in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands. Said mutations were harvested from the mother plant, rerooted, and then grown to a mature size. Once mature, each new variety was asexually propagated by stem cuttings, through two successive generations, to increase the number of plants for the purpose of evaluating the commercial value of each candidate. The resulting plants were then evaluated for one and a half years. In December of 2012, one of the candidates was selected for its compact size, spiraling foliage, and short leaves. The new cultivar was given the breeder denomination ‘Dradorco’.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘Dradorco’, by way of root stem cuttings, was first performed in the spring of 2010 at the inventor's nursery in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands. Successive generations so produced have shown that the unique features of the instant cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.